


Pyramid

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: A Fever Dream in Writing, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cleopatra and Antony, Does it Count as an Affair if You're Dreaming?, Happy Ending, Historical References, Hyuk Doesn't Even Have a Line, Hyuken are Barely There, Las Vegas, M/M, Sex Work, This is Really All Over the Map, Wet Dream, With some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: “Welcome home,” said Jaehwan.“It’s been too long,” replied Wonshik.(AKA: the universe-blending fever dream of a fic.)
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in roughly six hours while listening to Pyramids by Frank ocean on a loop. I recommend listening to it if you haven't heard it before, I'll link it [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMV31MWIjLE)
> 
> Also, if you don't know what 'the pyramid' is in Las Vegas, its a giant hotel and casino called the Luxor. I'll link its website [Here](https://luxor.mgmresorts.com/en.html)

☥ ☥ ☥

☥ ☥ ☥

“General...”

Wonshik strode into the royal quarters in the palace at Antirhodos, having just returned to Alexandria after his campaign to invade Parthia. It had been too long since he’d seen his love, _much_ too long. The need to feel him close by was a physical thing, clawing at his insides, his lovers name reverberating within his skull over and over and over.

The call came again, ringing out from further inside the labyrinthian apartment and Wonshik increased his pace. That voice, like honey dripping down a sheet of sandpaper.

And there he was.

Wonshik paused on the threshold, simply staring. His love was artfully draped across a low pallet, warm skin glittering where it had been dusted with powdered diamond. Lids heavily lined and lashes dark, mouth painted the color of blood. Fine gold chains at his throat and on his wrists. He had a white linen sheet wrapped around his body and if Wonshik hadn’t known better, he’d think his love had just woken up from a nap.

“Out,” Wonshik snapped, the servants who’d been fanning his love scurrying from the chamber with heads bowed. It was just the two of them, lily and myrrh thick in the warm dry air.

“Beautiful darling,” his love hummed, beckoning Wonshik forward with a slim-fingered hand. His nails were longer than they’d been last Wonshik had seen him, but still lacquered that deep rust red.

Wonshik moved forwards, pace slow and measured, until he could kneel at the pallets edge. Drinking in the vision of absolute perfection that was his lover.

Dark curls rolling down to brush the tops of his shoulders as he moved, Jaehwan leaned in to plant a light kiss on Wonshik’s mouth. Pillow soft lips that the General had missed with the entirety of his being.

He pulled back an inch to hovered there, lips close, Jaehwan’s breath tickling his mouth and noses almost touching.

“Welcome home,” said Jaehwan.

“It’s been too long,” replied Wonshik.

Jaehwan closed the gap and kissed him again, so warm it was almost dizzying. Lips parted, inviting, Wonshik felt his love shudder at their light brush of tongues. Jaehwan sighed into Wonshik’s mouth, one hand at the nape of the general’s neck and caressing the general’s cheek with the other.

Their kiss deepened and Wonshik’s hands found Jaehwan’s waist. He could taste the sweetness of honey on his lovers’ tongue, wishing he could drown in that embrace. Wishing he never had to come up for air and simply lose himself.

Jaehwan caught Wonshik’s bottom lip, sucking gently at it before pulling away.

“I missed you, my beautiful darling,” he whispered, brown eyes dark and glittering in the afternoon sunlight.

Wonshik let his eyes fall shut as Jaehwan kissed him again. Dozens, hundreds more times, feather like brushes of those perfect lips on Wonshik’s mouth. Down along his jaw. Behind his ear. The column of his neck.

“I missed you too, love,” Wonshik sighed, gently lowering Jaehwan onto his back. Watching the way his hair fanned out around his perfect face like a dark halo.

“How much?”

“As much as a drowning man misses air.”

Jaehwan smiled then, bright enough to light up the room. He shifted, pulling Wonshik down onto the pallet and making the general lie on his stomach. And Wonshik went willingly, even if he groaned a little when his love situated himself atop his lower back.

“You seem tense darling, let me help.”

Jaehwan’s legs folded on either side of his torso, Wonshik soon felt warm hands on his shoulders. Fingers pressing into his most tender spots, kneading his flesh like dough.

He closed his eyes, letting Jaehwan’s hands work all the stress from his body, thumbs pressing into his muscles. Wonshik could feel the heat from Jaehwan’s thighs where they were bracketing his hips. Focusing on that warmth, letting all the stress from battle leave him in deep sigh.

Jaehwan kissed the nape of Wonshik’s neck, leaving a delicate trail down the ridges of his spine. “I longed for you while you were away,” Jaehwan hummed, mouthing the words against Wonshik’s shoulder blade.

A soft nibble at his ear, those hands coming around to the sides of Wonshik’s torso and he shivered slightly.

Body already relaxed, muscles lax, Wonshik gently nudged Jaehwan off him so he could see that face. That face he adored more than his own life. He sat up, cupping Jaehwan’s cheek and maneuvering him back against the mountain of cushions lining the edge of the pallet.

“How did you occupy yourself while I was gone, love? Find another to warm your sheets?” he asked, lifting one of Jaehwan’s legs. Wonshik pressed his lips to the inside of his love’s ankle, watching those pretty eyes narrow. Hearing the derisive snort.

“Not a soul alive could compare to you, beautiful darling,” he hummed, calf muscle flexing as Wonshik’s mouth moved further up the line of his leg. The question had been meant as a joke but still, it was nice to hear.

He left a trail of burning kisses down Jaehwan’s leg, stopping every now and then to nip playfully at that _oh_ so soft skin. He parted his lips and sucked a mark on the inside of Jaehwan’s thigh, delighting in the soft whine that escaped his loves perfect mouth.

Wonshik shifted a bit higher, neatly untangling Jaehwan from his sheet and leaving him gloriously bare. He pressed a kiss to the juncture between Jaehwan’s leg and torso, then his hip bone, then the soft part of his lower stomach.

“Darling,” Jaehwan hummed, hips twitching and those pretty painted nails tangling loosely in Wonshik’s hair. He’d propped himself up on one arm, trying to watch, but Wonshik easily pushed him back down.

He hooked one of Jaehwan’s legs over his shoulder, cheek barely brushing the length of his loves cock as he ran his tongue along Jaehwan’s inner thigh.

Wonshik felt Jaehwan’s grip on his hair tighten. Always so sensitive, as receptive to touch as he was eager to give it. But Wonshik was in the mood to give just then. It had been so long, so many weeks apart, he missed the way Jaehwan squirmed.

Pinning Jaehwan’s hips to the pallet, he began. Jaehwan arched at the first brush of lips against the head of his cock. Free hand fisting the sheets as Wonshik ran his tongue from base to tip. He made a little noise, red lip caught between his teeth as he looked down into Wonshik’s eyes. “Beautiful-”

Wonshik started slowly, easy and shallow, listening to the speed of Jaehwan’s breathing increase the slightest bit. Watching as his love started getting worked up.

Each time he sank down brought him lower and made Jaehwan wriggle more insistently under his hands. Hips trying to buck into Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik held him still with very little effort, picking up his pace. Going faster. Taking his love deeper.

Wonshik hummed, savoring the way Jaehwan trembled underneath him. His love tasted like the milk and honey he bathed in, and Wonshik savored that as well. He sunk all the way down until his nose was pressed to Jaehwan’s navel, held for a heartbeat, and then swallowed.

_“Gods-_ darling...” Jaehwan choked out, head dropping back against the cushions and whining as Wonshik pulled off, the salty tang of precome on his tongue.

“Talk to me, love, I missed hearing your voice,” he replied, jerking Jaehwan off almost lazily and giving the underside of the head a few kittenish licks. He switched hands, making sure his fingers were properly slicked with spit.

“Darling, Wonshik darling, I missed you _so_ much, I want to feel you-” His love’s words broke off in a yelp, whole body jolting as Wonshik slid his index finger past his rim.

Wonshik smiled, finding Jaehwan was already a bit loose. “Did you play with yourself earlier, love?” he asked, swiftly adding a second finger as he continued pumping Jaehwan’s cock. Jaehwan made a hiccupping noise. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Did you miss me that much, love? Couldn’t wait for even a few more hours?”

Jaehwan groaned, skin flushing prettily as he tried rocking down on Wonshik’s fingers. “Darling, I’m- I’m...”

Wonshik wrapped his lips around the head of Jaehwan’s cock and hollowed his cheeks, feeling Jaehwan pulse in his mouth. Come pooling hot and sticky on his tongue. He swallowed it easily, pulling his fingers out and crawling up Jaehwan’s body to capture his lips in a kiss.

Perhaps he’d dozed off in the aftermath because the next time Wonshik opened his eyes, he was alone. Sprawled out on a pallet in a different room. His own room. But usually Jaehwan would be there with him. _Odd._

He rose, servants helping him dress, mind still stuck firmly on his love’s whereabouts.

But when he went to the royal quarters, Wonshik found no Jaehwan. Only his manservant, lazing about under the window.

“Where is he,” Wonshik snapped, mildly enjoying the look of panic that crossed the man’s face as he jumped to his feet and bowed.

“I don’t know, General, I haven’t seen him since last night when-“

The servant swallowed, Wonshik feeling his temper rise. “When _what?”_

“A man,” the servant mumbled, “A man came and took him somewhere.”

Wonshik felt his blood run cold. “A man _took_ him?! And you didn’t think to alert anyone?!” he shouted, ignoring the bowing servants attempt to cover his mistake. “I didn’t think much of it, General, it’s not the first-“

“Silence!” Wonshik hissed, turning on his heels and storming from Jaehwan’s quarters. It had finally happened; someone had kidnapped his beloved and they had a several hour head start on him. Jaehwan could be miles away! His Jaehwan was in danger!

“Guards!” he called angrily, stomping down the hall and into the antechamber where Jaehwan’s honor guards were housed. They all stood at attention as soon as he entered. “Your ruler is missing!” he hissed, staring down each man in turn with all the ferocity he could muster. “Find him! Now!”

“But, sir-“

“But _nothing!_ Why are you all standing around like a bunch of useless-“ Wonshik’s attention was immediately drawn to a faint noise coming from one of the bedchambers. On the left, all the way at the end. The only chamber with a door that was closed. He could hear- moaning.

Nobody knew where the gods damned King of the Nile was and one of his guards had the audacity to be sleeping around on the job?!

Wonshik stalked to the door and shoved it open, intending to give the man within a good punch to the jaw, but...

His heart flat out stopped beating.

It was one of the larger guards, Wonshik had seen him around plenty of times. Thick black hair that always fell into his eyes and cheek bones sharp enough to cut glass. And Jaehwan was on top of him, scrambling to cover his naked body with a sheet. Sweat dampening his dark curls and cheeks flushed a blotchy pink.

“Darling! What are you doing here?!” he squeaked, bracing a hand on the guard’s chest to try and get up.

“No.” It was the only thing Wonshik could think of.

“Wonshik, darling!” Jaehwan was standing now, dragging his sheet with him and leaving the guard naked on the bed.

_“Wonshik?!”_

_Hands shaking him, fingers digging into his shoulders._

_“Wonshik?”_

“Hey, Wonshik wake up!”

Wonshik sat bolt upright, the movement so abrupt that he almost smacked his forehead against Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan, with his normal short hair and big wire rimmed glasses. It- it had just been a dream...

“Jesus, are you still coming down? What did you take last night? You’ve been asleep for like ten hours, I told you to take it easy- _eep!”_ Jaehwan made a squeaking noise as Wonshik gathered him up in a fierce hug, dragging him down onto their cheap air mattress. Wonshik buried his face in Jaehwan’s hair, inhaling that special shampoo Jaehwan only used on nights he’d be working. Lily.

Wonshik felt strung out and shaky. He didn’t even know what it was that he’d taken but it had left him feeling weak as shit. He needed water, maybe a few more hours of real sleep. But time was a luxury he didn’t have right then. Jaehwan was already half dressed.

“What were you dreaming about?” Jaehwan asked, trying to wiggle out of Wonshik’s vice like grip and failing. “You were moaning my name which, let's be honest, isn’t all that abnormal, but then you started crying!”

Wonshik reached up to touch his cheeks and his fingertips came away wet.

_I dreamed you were my Cleopatra,_ he thought, shutting his eyes for another brief moment and pressing his mouth to Jaehwan’s. _I dreamed that you really loved me and then it all went to shit, just like real life._

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Wonshik asked, trying to change topics as Jaehwan finally succeeded in slithering out of his arms.

“I’m working at the pyramid tonight, baby, remember? My regular’s in town.”

_Oh,_ Wonshik thought, and wasn’t that just _perfect._ He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Watching Jaehwan go back to dressing. Pulling on a tight pair of black shorts and an extra-large sweater over his head. “Which regular?”

“The lawyer, Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan replied, sweater hanging off one shoulder as he dabbed a bit of tint on those perfect lips. _Sanghyuk._ The guard from Wonshik’s dream.

The room filled with suffocating silence as Wonshik got up the courage to ask his question for what felt like the millionth time.

“Will you stop doing this? Please?”

Jaehwan shot Wonshik’s' reflection a glare. “No.”

“Why not? Are you in love with the guy?”

“My love isn’t free.”

Wonshik groaned. “Please,” he tried again.

“If I stop,” Jaehwan snapped, “Who’s gunna pay your bills?”

Because yes, _how_ could Wonshik forget that he was an unemployed, undiscovered SoundCloud rapper? How could he forget that he’d fallen madly in love with a go-go boy turned escort? That had been their deal in the beginning, Wonshik was the muscle and he got a third of whatever Jaehwan made turning trick. That’s how it had been in the _beginning,_ before the fall and the shared apartment and the constant heartbreak.

“What if I don’t go with you then? I’ll give up my music shit and get a real job somewhere,” said Wonshik, already bemoaning the idea of finding a suitable career for a high school dropout.

Jaehwan snorted. It was almost a laugh but devoid of any humor. “I’ll go by myself. I have bills to pay too, baby. Sick mom, remember?”

Wonshik gave up. It wasn’t worth the fight every time. He watched Jaehwan finish getting ready and downed two full glasses of water, hatred for this regular increasing with every passing second. It was hard not too, especially when the love of his life had put on Wonshik’s favorite sparkly lip gloss.

Wonshik drove. Wonshik always drove when they were going to meet a client. In all honesty, it was good money, and they had to keep up appearances for the client’s sake. Emphasize Jaehwan’s physical value with extra accessories. A nice car. Pretty jewelry. Wonshik didn’t need that shit. Jaehwan could be standing in an empty room wearing a potato sack and he would still be the most valuable thing in Wonshik’s universe.

They valeted the car and walked between the two giant sculptures of pharaohs or whoever that were positioned at the entrance of the Luxor hotel. Shoes squeaking on the buffed marble floor and Wonshik’s hand resting protectively on Jaehwan’s lower back.

“Why does he always book you here? Place is weird,” Wonshik muttered, scanning the enormous lobby for their mark. That thick shock of black hair and dagger sharp cheekbones.

Jaehwan chuckled. “He’s a nerd, he’s been to Egypt and likes to tell me about how all the decor is historically inaccurate,” he whispered, like it was some kind of confidential secret. Like he was trying to make Wonshik laugh at his client’s expense. Wonshik couldn't laugh. He wouldn’t be able to laugh until they were back home and Jaehwan had showered off any trace of Han Sanghyuk’s sandalwood cologne.

Wonshik saw him at the same moment Jaehwan did, designer suit perfectly pressed and roll-aboard suitcase all present and correct, leaning up against the wall opposite the bank of elevators.

Sanghyuk flashed a grin and Jaehwan scampered over to him, Wonshik hanging back at a respectful distance. He waited, trying not to glare as Sanghyuk kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. Like Jaehwan was his and not Wonshik’s. It made his stomach start to twist. Wonshik couldn't even escape their reality in his dreams.

Jaehwan went up on tiptoe and whispered something, waiting for an answer before flashing the room number to Wonshik behind his back. 2307.

That was the routine. They’d go to their room, Wonshik would follow in a different elevator, and then he’d wait outside the hotel room door until they were done. He’d stand there and listen, and then bundle Jaehwan up and take him home. Where they could be safe and alone and together.

And that’s how it went. Night after night after fucking night.

☥ ☥ ☥

Two years later, Wonshik was seated in the back of his car, being driven down the strip by a man in white gloves. Peering out the heavily tinted window at the familiar lights that went past.

He’d been discovered after he and Jaehwan split. Was a music producer in his own right. Preparing to start his own hip hop label. He didn’t need someone to sell themselves to pay his bills anymore and he never would again.

It had been Wonshik that broke off his and Jaehwan’s relationship. The whole situation had gotten too hard for him to handle. He hadn’t been able to stand outside a hotel room and listen to the love of his life moan someone else’s name. It would have broken him if he hadn’t left.

But the separation was always meant to be a temporary one and that’s why Wonshik was back here. He’d asked around, talked to a few old contacts and discovered that Jaehwan was still doing his old gig. He had new muscle now, a larger clientele, but he was still here. Working at the pyramid every Saturday night. They’d kept in contact, but it had been sparse, Wonshik not wanting to get Jaehwan’s hopes up until he had something genuine to offer.

He’d booked an appointment with Jaehwan under a fake name, using one of their mutual friends as a go between. The appointment was tonight. Tonight. Wonshik was going to take Jaehwan away from this god-awful city _tonight._

He hadn’t spoken to Jaehwan for two months. The longing to see him, hear him, touch him, was like a physical ache in the pit of his stomach.

The car pulled up at the Luxor’s private back entrance (needed to avoid paps for the evening) and Wonshik’s door was opened for him. By his chauffeur. Jaehwan was literally going to die from excitement.

He’d booked the room in advance and checked in quickly, heading up the elevator to the penthouse suite. Wonshik wanted to make a _dramatic_ fucking entrance and he now had a budget to indulge that wish. He paced around the first of two living rooms, checking his watch roughly every ten seconds. This suite was bigger than his and Jaehwan’s old apartment and, while Wonshik definitely enjoyed the luxury, he still wasn’t entirely used to it yet. Jaehwan would fit right in here.

A soft knock on the door nearly made Wonshik jump out of his skin. He’d made sure there was a keycard waiting for Jaehwan at the front desk, so he held his breath. Waiting. The anticipation of seeing his love again nearly making him dizzy.

“Hello?” came that voice, like honey rolling down a sheet of sandpaper. Wonshik stood frozen in the middle of the room. Unable to move or speak. All he could do was stare as Jaehwan skittered into the room and closed the door. He was in unfamiliar clothes, a black button up and slacks with shiny dress shoes. The kind of thing he’d worn in the past when he didn’t know what his client wanted.

And then he saw Wonshik. Their eyes locked across the enormous room and everything else fell away. They could have been standing in a barn for all the scenery mattered. It was just the two of them. Just Wonshik and Jaehwan. Standing there. Taking each other in.

Wonshik had a whole big speech planned, but it had flown out of his head the moment he laid eyes on his love. He wasn’t the one to break the silence.

“Welcome home,” said Jaehwan.

“It’s been too long,” replied Wonshik.

And then Jaehwan flew at him. Dropping his bag on the marble floor and leaping into Wonshik’s waiting arms. Colliding so hard he nearly knocked them both flat on the floor. Wonshik stumbled a little but he managed to keep them upright, hugging Jaehwan close and burying his face in his love’s hair. Still that same shampoo. Lily.

“Come home with me, love. This is all over now. Now I can give you the life you deserve. We can be together,” Wonshik breathed. The sensation of holding his most cherished, most beloved, filling him with inexorable joy. Jaehwan didn’t seem to be able to hear him.

“I missed you, baby,” Jaehwan whispered, brown eyes dark and glittering in the artificial mood lighting. He pressed his lips to Wonshik’s for a heartbeat of sweetest bliss.

“I missed you too, love,” Wonshik sighed, gently lowering them down so they were sitting on the living room floor. Jaehwan straddling his lap, short dark curls falling across his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Wonshik’s.

“How much?”

“As much as a drowning man misses air.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
